Starlight Confession
by kslchen
Summary: Eine Frau denkt über ihr Leben nach. Und über ihre einzige große Liebe.


_Summary__:  
Eine Frau denkt über ihr Leben nach. Und über ihre einzige große Liebe._

_Disclaimer__:  
Die Figuren gehören JKR._

******Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚Life will never be the same again' von L'âme Immortelle.**

**Starlight Confession**

Wofür habe ich jemals gelebt? Wenn ich zurück sehe, auf das, was hinter mir liegt, dann hasse ich es. Was ist aus mir geworden? Was bin ich noch? Ich habe gelernt, alles zu ertragen. Demütigung, Erniedrigung, Schmerz. Und niemals habe ich dagegen angekämpft, mich nie beschwert. Aber auch wenn sie glaubten, mich am Boden zu sehen, dann war ich es nicht. Es macht mir nichts mehr, denn innerlich bin ich schon lange tot._Counting the days_

Was ist mir noch geblieben, vom Leben? Die Tage verstreichen, einer nach dem anderen. Aus Tagen werden Wochen, aus Wochen Monate und aus Monaten Jahre. Und ich bin immer noch dieselbe. Wo ist das Mädchen hin, das ich einmal war? Das Mädchen, welches so voller Hoffnung war, ausgezogen um das Schicksal zu besiegen. Doch vergebens, das Leben hat mich in die Knie gezwungen. Vor langer Zeit, als ich geweint habe, wenn sie mich nicht sahen. Doch das ist Vergangenheit.

Nach außen hin hat sich nichts geändert. Alles ist geblieben wie es ist. Du bist ja nur ein weiterer Toter. Doch ohne dass es einen Hinweis darauf gibt, weiß ich, dass mein Leben zusammengebrochen ist. Verrückt, nicht? Nach all den Jahren, in denen wir uns nicht sahen, bin ich immer noch so abhängig von dir. Und du bist tot.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass noch Tränen übrig wären. Ich dachte, sie wären alle schon vergossen. Ich weinte nicht, als sie meine Schwester begruben. Ich weinte nicht, als sie meinen Mann einsperrten. Ich weinte nicht, als sie meinen Sohn folterten. Ich weinte nie. Aber um dich weine ich. Oder um mich, denn ich bin besessen – besessen von dir. Und egal wo du jetzt bist, eines Tages werde ich dir folgen. Aber dieser Tag ist nicht heute.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch träumen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob es für mich noch Hoffnung gibt. ‚Man braucht Träume zum leben', hast du einmal gesagt. Tut man das wirklich? Wenn ja, dann liege ich im Sterben. Mir hat die Realität zu übel mitgespielt, auch wenn niemand meine Narben sieht. Sie denken ich wäre perfekt, aber ich bin weit entfernt davon. Du konntest noch träumen, den Traum vom Frieden und er war deine Hoffnung, dieser Junge. Für ihn bist du gestorben, den Sohn deiner besten Freunde. Meine Hoffnung sind nur die Sterne am ewigen Firmament. Aber sie erlischen.

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es ist, wenn man nicht mehr weiter weiß. Jetzt weiß ich es. Denn egal was kam, früher gab es immer ein paar Dinge, auf die ich mich verlassen konnte. Dinge, die sich nie geändert haben und nie ändern würden. Da war mein Stolz, ungebrochen, bis heute und in alle Ewigkeit, da war dein Lachen, welches mich gelehrt hat glücklich zu sein, und da war unsere geheime Liebe. Süß, verlockend und zärtlich, aber auch verboten und zerstörerisch, für uns beide. Dennoch war sie immer da, genau wie dein Lachen und mein Stolz. Dieser Stolz ist alles, was mir geblieben ist und er ist die trügerischste Gabe, denn ich weiß nicht, wozu er nutze ist, in diesem veränderten Leben. Was vermag er zu tun, ohne dein Lachen und unsere Liebe?

Ich sollte traurig sein, verzweifelt, aber ich bin es nicht. In mir ist alles tot. Ich bin taub, keine Gefühle dringen zu mir durch. Ich habe aufgehört zu träumen, aufgehört zu hoffen, aber nicht aufgehört zu lieben. Doch es ist sinnlos, du fehlst an meiner Seite. Ich weiß wer ich bin, was ich bin, aber ich weiß nicht, wer oder was ich sein will. Was ich will wusste ich noch nie, denn niemand hat mich je gefragt. Ich will tot sein, denn eigentlich bin ich es schon. Ohne Gefühle, ohne Träume, ohne Hoffnung. Aber noch ist meine Zeit nicht gekommen._Embracing the Silence_

Ich habe alles, was eine Frau sich wünschen kann. Ich bin reich, hübsch, habe einen ‚guten' Namen und ‚reines' Blut. Ich habe einen stattlichen Ehemann, einen gut geratenen Sohn, ein großes Haus, teure Kleider und glitzernden Schmuck. Aber was ich wirklich haben will, dass können sie mir nicht geben. Ich will nicht länger alleine sein, will nicht länger im Schatten leben, in der Stille. Doch ich muss durchhalten und das werde ich, denn ich kann stark sein.

Ich kann dich fast sehen, kann beinahe deine Stimme hören, wie sie mir zuflüstert, wofür ich gelebt habe: 'Ich liebe dich, Cissa. Ich werde dich immer lieben, in diesem Leben und danach, bis hin in alle Ewigkeit. Vergiss das nicht.' Nein, ich werde es nicht vergessen und es wird mir helfen, dass alles durchzustehen. Der Gedanke an dich, an uns und die Hoffnung, der Traum, dass wir eines Tages wieder vereint sein werden. Eines Tages werde ich dir folgen, über dir Grenzen dieser Welt hinweg und ich weiß, du wirst warten. Du wirst mich anlächeln und mich in den Arm nehmen und meine blutigen Tränen werden versiegen. Denn zusammen können wir selbst der Ewigkeit die Stirn bieten. Ich weiß, dass es das war , was du mir immer klarmachen wolltest. Und erst jetzt habe ich verstanden, Sirius, dass wahre Liebe ewig währt.


End file.
